Lea of the Rebellion
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: It al began the day we met her, C.C. When she gave my brother and I geass, I didn't expect him to become the most wanted terrorist in the world, founder of a new nation, and most importantly, kind of insane. It's all for our little sister, and to find out who murdered our mother. I am Lea V Britania, and this is the adventure I call my life.


Lea of the rebellion

The year is 2010 in the imperial calendar. The Holy Britanian empire has declared war on Japan for its underground recourses. That was when they decided to test out new war machines known as knightmares. The Japanese people lost in less than a month and Japan was renamed with a mere number: area eleven. Now, this is the story of an outcast Britanian prince and his twin sister trying to find out about their mother's murder and who crippled and blinded their little sister, Nunally.

It is now the year 2017 in the imperial calendar, this is where it all begins.

"About your first move, why did you start with the king?"  
"If the king does not move, how can he expect his subjects to follow?"  
"Are you fantasizing about running a big corporation someday?"  
"No way, fantasies like that ruin your health." Then a semi truck going insanely fast pulled up behind them. Rivelz steering got shaky and the truck swerved to avoid crashing, well, it crashed anyway.  
"Was that our fault?" Rivels asked Lelouch, but he didn't answer. He simply jumped out of the sidecar and ran towards the truck. He climbed the ladder that was above the storage area.  
"Are you all right?" He yelled into the opening. The tuck bolted off, sending him strait into the hole on top.  
"You'd think they'd put a ladder on the inside too."  
"Lea, there was just a bang sound, go see what it was."  
"Already on it." He heard footsteps getting closer. Then came the gunshots and police sirens.  
"Terrorists?" He said to himself.  
"Quiet Britanian! I won't hesitate to shoot!" He turned around, stunned.  
"Lea, what are you doing here?!"  
"Lelouch? Is that you?"  
"Lea" Lea pulled out a communicator.  
"Yes?"  
"We're headed underground, did you find out what the noise was?"  
"Just some supplies that fell over, that's all." The road got significantly bumpier as they headed for the tunnels beneath the ghetto. The truck fell through a hole in the ground and the side fell off. A Britanian solider spotted them.  
"Are you Britanian?" He then kicked Lelouch in the face.

"That's enough mindless murder!"

"Wait, I'm not one of..."

"Planning to use posion gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me! I'm not here by choice, and if that's posion gas it was made in Britania, wasn't it?'

"My god."

"Mindless murder, then why don't you just obliterate Britania?!"

"Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku." The solider pulled his helmet off and revealed his face.  
"Suzaku, you became a Britanian solider?"

"And what about you? You're a..."

"What are you saying" But then, the container holding 'poison gas' opened. Inside was a girl bound by restraints and straps, she had long green hair and appeared to be the same age as them.  
"Tell me the truth Suzaku, posion gas, this girl?"

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing, I swear."

"Stinking monkey, being an honorary Britanian does not exscuse you."  
"But sir, I was told that this was filled with poison gas."  
"How dare you qestion orders. However, enlightened by your outstanding military achievments I'm going to be lieniant. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists."  
"But they're not terrorists, they're just civilians who got caught up in all of this."

"You insubordinate little, that's an order, didn't you swear your life and your loyalty to Britania?"

"Yes, but...but I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it sir, I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir."

"Very well." The officer pointed a gun to Suzaku's side and shot.  
"SUZAKU!"

"Well, Britanian chidren, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl, after you secure her, kill the students."

"Yes, my lord."

BOOM!

Lea

The truck had suddenly exploded.

Lelouch, the girl, and I were running. She tripped and then Lelouch lost it.

"What the hell are you?! This caos is all your fault, isn't it?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Lelouch-" He slapped me away.

"It's all her fault! And now even Suzaku.." Lelouch and I walked upstairs and witnessed the Britanians kill several elevens. We ducked down but the his phone began to ring. The soliders pulled us off of the stair case and had us stand in front of a wall like we are criminals. Okay, I guess I am, but Lelouch didn't do anything wrong.  
"What an appropriate place for some terrorists to meet their ends."

"You scum..."

"You did well for a couple of students. But that's to be expected, you're Britanian. Unfortunatly, my clever friends you two have no future." He aimed his gun at Lelouch.  
"He musn't die!" The green haired girl yelled and jumped in the way of the bullet. Her body fell to the ground.  
"You shot her?!"

"Our orders were to bring her back alive, if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our supperiors that the royal guard found the terroists hideout and killed them all. Regretably, the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school children?" The girl reached for Lelouch's hand and grabbed it. I reached out to touch her to see if there was even a slight chance of her being alive. When I reached for her I saw strange images and heard a voice.  
'I propose a deal for great power to you. I am going to propose a similar one to your brother, so here is your end of our deal. Help him fulfill my one desire and make sure his power doesn't consume him. If you do this you both will live. Do you accept this contract?'  
'Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!'  
I was back in the room with the soldiers. Lelouch was still spacing out.  
"Say, how should a Britanian who detests her own country live her life?

"Are you some kind of radical?"

"Why don't you kill us, we're just students." I said while putting a hand over my right eye.  
"She's gone mad!"  
"Or did you realize, the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Now I, Lea V Britania, command you. Now all of you, die!" The one in front looks down and starts laughing.  
"Happily, your highness!" They all pointed their guns to their throats. "Fire!" He shouted and they all shot their own throats out.

You won't loose yourself in this power, brother.  
Because I will for you.


End file.
